


STEM Nerd Bucky Barnes Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [82]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	STEM Nerd Bucky Barnes Recs

Among the details we know of Bucky's early life are that he got excellent grades in school, that he took Steve to a science exposition to see Howard Stark's flying car on his last night before shipping out to the front, and that he was an outstanding sniper, a position that requires strong math skills. Here are some of our favorite fanworks that show Bucky's interest and skill in science, technology, engineering, and mathematics, whether canon-based or AU. 

### STEM Nerd Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** Circle of Life  
**Why:** they pine, and it’s very cute  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861294>

**Title:** Gimme Sugar  
**Why:** Modern AU Bucky's an intern with Stark, working on prosthesis tech I think? It's sugar daddy Steve so warning if that's not your thing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188227>

**Title:** A Pretty Boy With a Bird Tattoo  
**Why:** GIANT (stem) nerd, adorable virgin, forgets to eat because he likes science so much, Bucky, with “LOOK AT ME AND I'LL PUNCH YOU” punk tiny steve. absolutely incredible Barneses (especially Bucky's youngest sister, Viola) and bonus poly stuff at the end when Nat joins their relationship  
**link :** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205132>

**Title:** something to bind my hands  
**Why:** I feel kinda awks about reccing my own fic… Butttt… It has nerd Bucky! not at the start of the fic, but certainly towards the end and is a meaningful part of his character. This was my SAUBB and I've been informed it's brutal, but satisfying, sob-worthy and then heart-clutching-joy-worthy. So um, heed the warnings but know there's a happy ending. Features some HTP stuff in the first chapters and is a major recovery story, but Bucky as a STEM nerd is 100% my thing so… I based a lot of what I wrote about him in the knowledge that he was a total nerd about science and math etc. So um, yeah!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782646/>

**Title:** they're gonna send us to prison for jerks  
**Why:** Delightful identity porn in which Bucky hides out in Cleveland post TWS as a high school math teacher with a terrible mustache. As many of you know, this is one of my all-time favorite fics, due in large part to its characterization of Bucky as simultaneously a complete sweetheart and an enormous troll. One of my favorites scenes involves a hilariously awkward conversation in which Bucky slurps ridiculous coffee and lectures about his favorite equation to an increasingly baffled Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376>

**Title:** We Have the Technology  
**Why:** Bucky literally makes a friend. He’s a kid with a whole lot of interest in Bots and makes his own. It starts out cute then as they get older, scorching. But also gives us a brief glimpse of a world where AIs are the norm that isn’t them taking over our world.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852786/>

### Bonus: STEM Nerd Bucky Recs for Other Ships

 **Title:** Technophobia  
**Why:** I rarely read Bucky/Tony, and cannot for the life of me remember how I happened to stumble across this one, but I'm really glad I did because it's cute and funny and involves a lot of Bucky gleefully dismantling Tony's high tech security system at Avengers Tower  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840963>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
